


Room Trouble

by MA477LL



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA477LL/pseuds/MA477LL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere at the end of season one, during BL rift, Bo and Lauren have to share a room. They manage quite well. Reply to a winter hiatus fica-thon prompt in the bo-lauren livejournal community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Trouble

**Room Trouble**

'I am sorry, ma'am. We only have two rooms left.'

As far as Lauren can tell, the girl behind the counter does not look sorry at all.

She looks bored.

Well, that is not entirely true. Perhaps, she is mildly interested in the three of them. Possibly she wonders why they have insisted on getting three rooms, or why they look slightly disgruntled that only two are available. She is eyeing Bo and herself critically, her eyes cutting back to Dyson every now and again.

Lauren notices that she smiles slightly and her eyes open minutely whenever they land on him. It is quite obvious that she finds him very attractive.

Lauren, in turn, finds her very amusing. She likes studying people, and, particularly women. She generally considers their body language to be much more expressive than that of men. Lauren likes figuring out what makes people tick. How they hold themselves. How they dress. Where their eyes turn. Their choice of words or the physical reactions that are beyond their control or knowledge.

The girl at the counter looks about 12, with her high ponytail and enthusiastic gum chewing. Which means she is probably 20, but still, too young to be working at a random road motel desk at this time at night. Lauren vaguely wonders what her story is. She is always interested in life choices and their consequences.

She can tell what the girl is doing though: she is trying to figure out which one of them is going to sleep with Dyson.

_Well, not me. That's for sure._

'Ok, then.' Bo gives the girl a tight smile, hesitates for a second, and then, grabs the two keys with a shrug. They will have to make do. She does not look too amused. In fact, she has been in a bit of a mood since her car broke down and the three of them ended up having to stay at this road motel in the middle of Nowhere, US.

Lauren is not too happy either. It is certainly not her choice to spend the night with Bo and Dyson. Although to be truthful, it is only Dyson's presence that she finds irksome. But she is trying to behave like an adult and not get too wound up about any of this.

She considers herself a pragmatic. A survivor. Someone capable and willing to adapt to whatever life throws her way.

This is only a minor annoyance.

Hopefully, their car will be fixed in the morning and they can all leave.

Sanity intact.

She turns to Bo, who is looking at the keys with a bit of a frown on her face.

Lauren thinks she looks adorably cute when she frowns.

Here is a woman she dare not analyze. She has never attempted to turn her full deductive powers on Bo. She is afraid she will not like what she may discover. And so, she refrains from looking too closely. Mostly, to preserve her heart.

She orders herself to look as nonchalant as possible. Like she does not really care how they split the rooms. She looks at the ceiling and smirks slightly. If she tells that to herself a thousand times, she just might start to believe it.

Bo gives them both a smile as she shows them the keys. 'So, guys. How should we do this?' she turns her head to look first to Dyson and then to Lauren. Dyson does not answer, but he smirks at Lauren over Bo's shoulder.

Lauren can tell Bo is trying to be nice. In fact, she has been trying hard all day to keep both of them involved in the conversation. Something that, unfortunately, is somewhat of a rarity these days.

Maybe she is finally ready to listen to her? Lauren can only hope.

There is a moment of silence between the three of them, where they just look at each other.

Being the action woman that she is, Bo takes a breath, ready to talk. It makes Lauren fear that she is about to suggest something ludicrous, like a threesome, so she raises her hand and gets a word in before Bo can say something crazy.

'If you two want to share, it is fine by me. I do not mind.' It is a lie, of course.

Dyson snorts at that and gives her another smirk. 'Of course you don't,' both women turn to look at him. Lauren in annoyance, Bo just curious.

'What do you mean by that?' Bo wants to know.

Lauren can hear a very slight undertone of warning in her voice, but Dyson answers with a smirk just the same. 'Well, The Ash is not here to choose bed partners for her, is he?'

Lauren feels the verbal slap rock her.

She looks at the floor for a second and then, exhales slowly.

The comment cuts deeper than she is willing to acknowledge in front of Dyson. She cannot believe Bo told Dyson about their night together. It makes her furious. For a moment, she feels rage and shame like she has never known before. It makes her shake.

It is not the first time she has suffered a verbal attack from Dyson. In fact, she has had a few conversations of the kind with him. The last one that involved all three of them was on a sofa, at the Dal, just a couple of months ago. But she has never felt at such a great disadvantage when trying to come up with a rebuttal.

Still, she is tempted to defend herself. To give him a piece of her mind, to lash out, maybe even punch him. But the temptation dies down as quickly as it arises. Her shoulders slump minutely as she deflates. An avid watcher of body language like herself knows that means she has caved in. She tells herself she is tired and not really interested in Dyson's high-maintenance mood swings. Outwardly, she just rubs her face with her hands, and without really making eye contact, takes one of the keys from Bo's hand and smiles in her general direction.

'Actually, maybe it  _is_  best if you two share.' She is tempted to add  _since you so clearly fucking deserve each other_.

For a second, she feels like throwing up. But this is who she has allowed herself to become. Dr. Lauren Lewis, slave to The Ash. She feels a stab of regret that she is this person.

Someone Who Will Not Fight For Herself.

But she really is tired, tired of Dyson, tired of Bo. But mostly, tired of herself. So she just turns around, without giving them time to say anything else, and walks briskly towards the corridor where the rooms are located.

She nods goodnight to the girl behind the counter as she passes by her, briefly making eye-contact. From the look on her face, Lauren can tell she guessed wrong on how they were going to split the rooms.

She looks down at the key in her hand: room 23. That makes her smile.

_Neat. A prime number._

Just as she moves out of earshot, she can hear Bo hotly asking Dyson what is his problem. It makes her feel slightly better, but not by much. Bo has been tough on her recently, giving her the cold shoulder for weeks and refusing to listen.

The fact is she screwed up. She knows it. But she did it to save Bo, damn it. She smiles bitterly. Hindsight is always 20/20. If she had had all the information, she might have done something different. But considering what she knew… She knows in her heart that if she had to do it all over again, she would. It is why she has no trouble looking at Bo straight in the eye. This conviction that she did the best she could, and for all the right reasons.

She  _wanted_  to sleep with her.

She still wants.

She just shrugs to herself. No point in dwelling on past chances.  _Move through the moment, Lauren_. As a scientist, Lauren knows that in nature, the worst possible choice is to stay put.

In movement, there is live.

Plus, she really could do with a long bath and a warm bed. It has been a frustrating, cold day out in the woods trying to find clues about Bo's latest case. For a moment, she wishes she wasn't this whipped and had the presence of mind to tell Bo to go on her merry wild goose chase on her own.

But realistically, she knows there is no chance of that happening any time soon. If Bo needs her, she'll be there. Whatever that entails.

She finds her room easily. It is not too bad, actually. It is clean and warm. That is good, because she fells chilled to the bone.

She is still trembling slightly, and not from the cold.

The wallpaper is a bit outdated, but overall, the room has a pleasant vibe. The queen bed looks large and inviting. She wishes she had something to change into. Fortunately, there is a bathrobe and basic toiletries in the room, so she can wash her underwear. That way she will have something clean to wear in the morning.

While she takes care of washing her stuff, she runs herself a hot bath.

Putting her blonde hair up in a bun, she gets into the tub slowly. It is almost painfully hot, but when her whole body is immersed, it feels wonderful. She starts to relax almost immediately. It really has been a long day, riding on the back seat of Bo's tiny car; Dyson and Bo in front. It wore her down more than she thought it should. Dyson had kept touching Bo the whole time. She had tried to look like she did not notice but, how could she not. At some point, she could have sworn Dyson was doing it just to annoy her. He probably was.

She feels the sting of tears in her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall. She will  _not_  cry because of Dyson. She forbids herself to. She tells herself it is beneath her to get upset about such childish behavior. They are all grown-ups. If Bo chooses Dyson, she will just have to deal.

She lies back into the tub, closing her eyes and trying to empty her mind. The nearly boiling water makes her skin flush. She feels a bit dreamy. She smiles. The back seat was not so bad after all; it gave her a vantage view of Bo's delicate neck and beautiful hair. Also, whenever she leaned forward to join in the conversation, it gave her a great view down Bo's shirt.

She snickers quietly. Her mood improving enormously.

_Speaking of childish behavior, Lauren._

But that is how Bo makes her feel. Like a horny teenager. Even know, upset with her as she is, just thinking about the other woman brings a smile to her lips and makes a dull ache of desire beat between her legs. She moves her hands under the water and over her breasts. Slowly caressing herself. Her nipples are hard, from the hot water, but mainly, from the images she has just conjured. It is a wonder she can have conversations with Bo and keep her eyes at eye-level. She rolls her eyes at herself.  _Most_  of the time, anyway.

Considering the shirts the succubus favors she considers herself nearly heroic for glancing down only every so often.

A knock at the door startles her.

It can only be Bo or Dyson. She doesn't think she's in the mood for any of them.

Another knock. This time a bit louder.

She feels a bit of apprehension rising. Maybe something happened? She rises from the tub quickly, red as a lobster from the too hot water, and throws on the bathrobe. She opens the door with one hand whilst holding the robe more or less closed with the other.

It's Bo.

Lauren scans the other woman quickly, looking for any sign of injury. She looks alright, but she asks anyway, 'is everything ok?' she can feel the eyes of the succubus on her. Taking all of her in.

She hopes the robe is covering all her important bits.

And then, she hopes it is not.

She lets go of the door and tries to reach around herself for the sash of the robe. It is not easy; she has to keep one hand on the front of the bathrobe to make sure it doesn't open.

Bo looks at her as she awkwardly tries to hold onto her dignity. There is a serious expression on her face, but also, tenderness. Something that has not been there for weeks now. 'Yeah, I am fine.' She looks away for a moment. 'It's just-,' a slight pause, 'Dyson has to be himself all the time.' She exhales and smiles slightly as she says that last part. Then, she takes a step closer to Lauren as she explains in an even softer voice, 'I am not in the mood for that right now, you know?,' and in a bold move that startles Lauren, she reaches around the blond doctor, grabbing the sash and tying it up around her waist for her.

'There. All better.'

Lauren does not say anything. Mostly, because she cannot. She just nods her thanks as she drops her head slightly, and uses her now free hands to smooth the lapels of the bathrobe and ensure that it is tightly closed. Having Bo's hands anywhere near her body always leaves her a bit breathless. She is very conscious of being naked under the bathrobe.

Bo drops her head too, trying to catch Lauren's eye, her own eyes very gentle. 'I am sorry, Lauren. For- before, you know.'

They have hurt each other so much recently, Lauren just does not know how to move forward on that front. So she just nods, and takes a step back, opening the door more widely and inviting Bo in.

'Well, if you want to sleep with me-.' A pause. 'Um.' She rolls her eyes at herself and smiles at Bo, who is now smiling back at her more fully. She nervously reaches up to tuck an errand strand of blond hair behind her ear as she tries again, 'I mean, to share the room with me, you are welcome.'

Bo nods and comes into the room, brushing unnecessarily close to Lauren as she passes by her. She looks at the open bathroom door as she walks by.

'Thanks. If you want to finish your bath-' she starts to say, but Lauren interrupts her.

'No, it is fine. I was done, anyway.'

'Well, if you are finished. Do you mind if I grab a quick shower?' she points at the small duffel bag she's carrying across her back. 'I remembered I had some clothes in the trunk. So I went to get them after I told Dyson he could go share the room with his bad mood.'

Lauren just smiles and waves her hand vaguely towards the bathroom, addressing the only bit of that she feels she can reply to, 'yes, of course you can take a shower. Please, go ahead.'

The moment she finishes saying it, she starts panicking, thinking first that her underwear is hanging from the rod of the shower and, then, feeling silly that she is actually worried about what Bo may think of her boring grey panties.

_Grow up already, Lauren._

In her defense, she certainly did not plan for this when she picked that pair this morning.

Bo just nods. Unaware of everything that is going on in Lauren's head. 'Thanks, I am dying to get off these clothes.' With that she moves into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Modesty is not really an issue where Bo is concerned. After all, the woman leaves in a house with no doors. It is for Lauren right now, though. The last thing she wants to think about is the fact that Bo is in the bathroom, undressing. Naked. She is not sure where they stand. How to act. What to say. So she turns quickly away from the bathroom door, tightening the sash of the robe around herself.

Her eyes fall on the queen bed.

It does not look so large anymore.

She tries to find something to do around the room. But she is really tired, so in the end, she just picks a side and gets into bed. She takes as little room as she can, trying to leave as much space for Bo as possible.

Can they possibly sleep together and not touch all night? Her bathrobe is a bit wet, but there is just no way she's taking it off as she had planned to.

She is  _not_  sleeping naked on the same bed as Bo.

Much as she wants to.

After maybe fifteen minutes, she hears Bo coming out of the bathroom. She keeps her back to the succubus as she hears her moving about the room. She tries to relax, but it is not easy. Finally, she feels the bed shifting as Bo sits on it and slips under the covers.

'Lauren.' It's a whisper.

'Hmmm?' she tries to sound like she's half asleep, but in fact, she's wide awake.

'You must be uncomfortable in that. I have a spare t-shirt you can use if you want.'

Lauren turns onto her back and looks at Bo, who points to the chair across from the bed with her chin. There is a rather big navy blue t-shirt there. Lauren is uncomfortable in the bathrobe, so she just nods 'Thank you. If you don't mind, I think I will use it.'

Bo smiles distractedly as she says, 'sure, all yours,' turning slightly towards her side of the bed as she takes off her earrings and leaves them on the bedside table.

Lauren gets off the bed and moves towards the chair. For a second, she considers taking the t-shirt to the bathroom and changing there, but she feels silly for even thinking about it. It's not like she's got anything Bo has not seen, and Bo is not that interested in her anymore.

So she just takes off the bathrobe right there and quickly puts on the t-shirt, smoothing it over her stomach and chest. Not by much, but it covers all that needs covering.

She turns around only to find Bo's wide-eye stare on her.

Lauren ducks her head and blushes slightly. Guess Bo is not completely immune to what she has to offer after all. It's just natural, she chides herself. She's a succubus. Of course she is going to notice.

She gets into the bed carefully, she knows that the t-shirt is bound to ride up as soon as she lies back and she's not wearing anything underneath. So she covers herself quickly, her back to Bo.

A deep breath. She feels exhausted from the roller coaster of emotions she's just experienced. 'Good night, Bo.'

Bo is silent for a moment. Then, the bed shifts as she moves to turn off the light.

Lauren heaves a sigh of relief as she settles a bit deeper into the bed in the darkness of the room. It is a nice bed. And she's happy she does not have to talk about what has been going on with them. About Dyson's hurtful words, about where they stand.

About the secret she is keeping from Bo.

Her relief is short lived, though. The bed shifts again and suddenly, Bo's arm is around her waist and pulling her back into her body.

Lauren nearly moans at the feel of Bo's body touching hers. Now that they are pressed together, she can tell that Bo is wearing a similar outfit to hers: a t-shirt and nothing else. Her bare legs press into her thighs and back from behind. Lauren can feel Bo's pubic hair brushing against her naked buttocks.

'Bo.' It is half a moan, half a whisper.

Fully a warning.

Bo just shushes her. 'Just let me hold you like this, ok?' Her voice is deep, her breath warm on Lauren's neck. It makes Lauren shudder.

'Are you cold?' Bo asks as she presses even closer to Lauren, spooning her fully.

'No, I-, I am fine.' She moves her hand over Bo's arm, caressing it. It should be torture for Lauren, lying like this; and it is, but mostly, she feels warm and comfortable. Loved. It brings another round of tears to her eyes, but she blinks them away, annoyed to be such a cry-baby at her age, willing herself to enjoy this moment.

This feeling.

She takes a deep breath. 'Night, Bo.'

She feels a soft kiss to the base of her neck and a soft murmur from Bo, 'night,' as the succubus moves again, settling more comfortably: one arm tucked under the pillow and the other embracing her more fully, her palm resting lightly around one of Lauren's breasts.

The hand encircling her breast feels very much at home and Lauren covers it with her own, confirming its right to nestle there.

This is a position in which Lauren could happily sleep for the rest of her life. And so, as sleep claims her, her lips curl in a smile of contentment.

Maybe not all is lost between them.

The next morning, Lauren wakes to find Bo's sleeping body draped around her own. Sometime during the night, Bo has thrown a leg over hers, effectively pinning her down. Bo's arm is still around her, and Lauren can feel the tickle of her breath against her neck. She glances at the clock. It is only 6:45 and still nearly dark outside.  _Just half an hour more_ , Lauren tells herself. She doesn't want to relinquish this feeling so soon.

Relaxing once more, she allows her thoughts and feelings to take over. She revels in the feel of Bo's body as she becomes aware of the specific points where they are touching. She feels one of Bo's breasts through the cotton of both their t-shirts, squashed slightly beneath her back, the other pressed to her shoulder blade. The feel of the generous breasts of the other woman pressing into her back causes Lauren's own nipples to harden almost painfully. She has to stop herself from rubbing herself against them.

Both their t-shirts have ridden up during the night. She can feel Bo's flat stomach against the curve of her bare back and Bo's other leg pressed up, under her own hip, resting slightly between her legs. Lauren knows that if she moves at all, she would rub up against that leg. The thought makes her aware of the moisture building up between her legs, the blood rushing to her swelling clitoris, and she has to stop her pelvis from making the thought become the deed.

The leg that is thrown across hers is heavy. She can feel the press and heat of Bo's center against her skin. The succubus is also wet.

She aches to touch Bo, to slip her fingers into that moisture, to caress her slowly. To hear her moaning and feel her moving against her body. 'Oh God!' she groans softly, she should probably get off the bed now, before she does something she will regret later.

She is immediately aware of the difference in Bo's breathing as she wakes, the regular breathing changing to be more ragged, disjointed, as their relative positions have an effect on Bo. Lauren feigns sleep and, even through her own frustration, she is slightly amused when she hears a moan escape from the other woman as Bo moves slightly so that her pelvis presses more fully into her back, her legs parting. She fells dampness against her skin and knows that Bo is as aroused as she is herself. Bo's leg pushes further up between her own legs, moving slightly from side to side to open her outer lips, allowing her access to the soft skin of her now very wet inner folds.

Bo reaches down with one hand into her own sex, expertly opening her labia and pressing herself more fully into Lauren. Then, without saying anything, she starts to move with a slow, steady rhythm, one of her legs between Lauren's from the back, her clitoris rubbing against one of Lauren's firm buttocks. Lauren tries to control her own breathing as she hears Bo's rasping breath but feels her own body take up the rhythm.

It doesn't take long. It never does with the succubus where Lauren is concerned. Bo feels the tingling start through her legs and up through her groin as the spasms began. She loses her rhythm as she comes, whimpering and trembling against the doctor. Lauren waits patiently before the rhythm starts again, this time for her. She starts to move her hips up and along Bo's leg. The darker woman responds by sliding her now wet thigh in the opposite direction to Lauren's thrusts. She moves both arms around Lauren, rising her t-shirt even further and sneaking her hands underneath it, cupping Lauren's breasts and rubbing her nipples in maddeningly slow circles as she fells the doctor nearing orgasm, her movements becoming jerky.

Lauren moans low in her throat. 'Oh-,' her senses on overload and her back arching, offering herself completely to Bo.

Her legs start trembling as she feel herself getting desperately close to release. She just needs... a bit more, so she takes one of the hands that is fondling her breasts and places it between the drenched folds of her sex; the talented fingers quickly spreading her and sliding into her wetness. Finding her. Lauren tenses up as Bo strokes the length of her clit, nearly coming. 'Oh, god.' She sobs, her body trusting upwards into the long fingers as they work their magic.

She comes after perhaps three full strokes against her sensitive flesh.

'Bo' she groans aloud, trying desperately to regain command of her trembling limbs.

'God, you are beautiful, Lauren,' Bo breathes the words into the other woman's ear, carefully biting her earlobe.

Lauren finally collapses back against Bo, body still trembling, breathing ragged. Tears streaming down her face. Bo removes her fingers from Lauren's center and hugs her tightly against her for a moment, trailing kisses up into the nape of her neck as Lauren's body slowly recovers.

They lay unspeaking for long minutes as their minds clear, spooning in the center of the bed. Grey light starting to spread across the room as the sun rises in the early winter morning.

'Bo. We need to talk.' Lauren whispers the words half in fear, rubbing her face and turning to fully face Bo. There is a moment of silence as they tentatively press closer, limbs entwining, each acutely aware of the other.

Finally, Lauren dares to rise her eyes and look fully into the succubus' kind brown eyes. What she sees there makes her stop being afraid.

'I know.' Bo whispers as she kisses Lauren softly on the lips.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know. Pretty much a PWP with a really long introduction to the sex, which by the way was based on the wonderful Change Of Tide by F.J. Davey.


End file.
